SOS: Save our Suzumiya!
by rAwRr cHiCk5
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya: outgoing, brilliant, gorgeous, talented, and a little on the odd side.  What if all that changed? What if Haruhi Suzumiya...gave up?  In this romance and dramatic, and maybe even humorous story, you never know what might happen!
1. Giving Up

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

I tapped my fingers along the computer desk. Waiting. For what exactly, I cannot say. Even I, Haruhi Suzumiya myself am not certain. I guess I'm just hoping that someday something so wildly amazing and so dazzlingly brilliant will happen that the world will look at me and say: Haruhi Suzumiya is special.

And then there's Kyon. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but for some reason, Kyon has popped my bubble. Kyon has destroyed the door that locks me away from all normal human being perspectives.

I now have these feelings that I just can't describe...something along the lines of pure happiness and total devastation. I get the feeling that I'm bipolar...which is odd because I've never had those feelings before. I'm different around Kyon, that's for sure.

The thing is though, I'm still not satisfied. Not that I ever have been. The only time I have ever felt truly at ease is when Kyon and I first kissed...but that was a long time ago...my stomach flips just thinking about it! It's terrible, but then again wonderful...

It's almost as if when Kyon and I are together, I feel like I am special, like I am unique. But, I don't feel that way any other time. It's not normal for me! I'm not supposed to feel this way!

I sigh. It is quiet in the club-room today, not that it usually isn't. Kyon has probably forgotten all about our kiss and is moving on to look at some more of Mikuru's pictures. Not that I care. I'm not supposed to care. Haruhi Suzumiya is not supposed to care about Kyon or any other boys!

So why am I feeling this way? Why am I feeling so devastated when I'm not with him? It's all so confusing...and I hate it! I wish I could go back to the way life was without Kyon...but then I wouldn't feel so happy and complete when I'm with him...

"Hey guys! I know what we're going to do today!" I yelled out to everyone's dismay. I grinned at the sound of Kyon's moans. Ha, so he would actually have to get off his lazy butt and work today, serves him right.

"Now, Mikuru, I want you to dress up in your little red bunny girl costume today! Don't ask any questions, you will all know in time! It's going to be so much fun!" I beamed. Now this was more like it. When I was up and running I didn't have time to think about silly things like Kyon, and that's how I wanted to keep it.

Mikuru whimpered, and Kyon and Koizumi were already leaving out in the hall.

"Now, Mikuru, are you going to change yourself, or am I going to have to make you again?" I asked.

"I-I think I c-can do it m-myself," Mikuru choked.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Mikuru. Isn't this so much better than what a normal person does? We're going to have so much fun! You know, your whining is really starting to piss me off." I frowned. Mikuru needed to learn to be brave and to take chances! She was always so shy and scared, I wondered how she lived life.

"Well don't just sit there, Mikuru, hop to it! Kyron and Koizumi are waiting!" Mikuru started unzipping her skirt, and I did the same.

"Wh-what do you have in mind for us to do today, Ms. Suzumiya?" Mikuru asked, her lower lip quivering.

"Today, we're going to look for more aliens, espers, or even time travelers, but also, we're going to the film festival! They're ranking all of the hit movies of the year, and we're just bound to be in the top ten! Also, I'm sure they'll want some autographs or something!" I smiled my genuine smile.

"Is that all?" Mikuru asked, not sounding very excited or surprised.

"Y-yes." I said quietly, my smile fading. That was all. I, Haruhi Suzumiya, had nothing to do. I sighed. Life was still as boring as always, and I could do nothing about it. Maybe this was how it was meant to be. Just me being a normal person, doing normal things. Maybe things were just better off that way...

Maybe I shouldn't have started the SOS Brigade...because sooner or later, life's still boring, and you'll have nothing else to do. As I thought more about this, I realized that I had practically damaged and traumatized the lives of Koizumi, Mikuru, Yuki,...and Kyon. My shoulders fell, and I picked up my skirt.

"Don't worry about it, Mikuru. We're not going. You don't have to put on the stupid costume."

Mikuru was speechless as I walked out of the club-room door. "You guys can go back inside." I told Koizumi and Kyon out in the hallway. "I'm going home." I hung my shoulders and walked silently home.

I, Haruhi Suzumiya, have given up.

**so obviously there are going to be more chapters. I don't know whether this will be a very big or good thing or not but I love this anime series and the novels so idk i just thot id do it(: rawrr. have a good nite!:D **


	2. Back to normal

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

"Kyon, meet me at the train tracks at 8:00 PM." Nagato had scribbled on a piece of paper for me to come and meet her. I raced down the street on my bike, wondering if this was another dillema about a closed space that had opened up.

I sighed one of my great internal sighs. Just once, could Haruhi not be happy just once so that maybe all of our lives would be a little bit easier? Or was it physically impossible for her to be contempt with the life that she had? She was drop dead gorgeous, made good grades, was good at practically everything, and was a goddess for goodness sake! Yet it still wasn't enough.

As I pulled up to the train tracks I realized everyone from the SOS Brigade was there. _Oh, man! _I thought. _This must be really bad!_ Then again it could just be one of Haruhi's major closed spaces, people tend to show up for things like that.

"Glad you could make it," Koizumi said, giving me one of his genuine smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it," I replied bluntly. If we were talking about Haruhi, there was no way I _could _miss it.

"We have a problem," said Nagato, her face, as usual, expressionless. I wondered if she's ever smiled.

"So I've noticed," I replied. I wish they would quit pointing out the obvious and cut to the chase. I didn't want to be here, hell, I never want to be here. The only thing that keeps me going is Ms. Asahina's beautiful smile, and the fact that the world could end in a matter of seconds.

"Ms. Suzumiya is in one of her moods," Koizumi said smoothly. I groaned. When was she not in one of her moods?

"And?" I asked. "Is that it?"

"Not quite, I'm afraid," Koizumi said, his smile disappearing. For some reason, this sudden change of appearance, this sudden muscle movement, frightened me. The fact that it frightened me frightened me also. So I guess you could say that I'm a little frightened right now.

"How so?" I asked, trying my hardest to remain calm, for Ms. Asahina's sake of course.

"Haruhi Suzumiya is in a depressed state, as if all the life and happiness in the world is shattered," Nagato said, and I could tell by the way she said it, that this wasn't good, and it was going to be a long night. "When Ms. Asahina asked her if that was all we were doing today, instead of squealing at fright, it crushed Haruhi. She felt as if she had run out of activities to do, so she gave up."

"And this is a bad thing, why?" I asked, not knowing whether I should already know the answer or not. Sometimes this figuring out stuff was a little confusing.

"Multiple closed spaces are opening up, bigger than the ones we've already seen. There aren't enough of us espers to cover them all. Many you-know-whats are in each of the closed spaces, and some of us are losing our powers. I beleive this also is and effect of Haruhi giving up. Because she finally accepted that there were no such things as aliens, espers, or time travelers, their powers have started disappearing. Even mine are beginning to weaken," Koizumi explained.

"What about Nagato and Asahina, are their powers going to disappear?"

"Because of the fact that we were these things before three years ago, then no, we will not lose our powers," Nagato began. " Although, the Intelect is discovering massive explosions of data prior to Ms. Suzumiya's depression. As her depression depens, so does the idea that we do not exist. Thus, there will become a point where Asahina will become a normal human being. As for me, I do not know what awaits me in the future. I could possibly disappear intirely, but the outcome is not certain." Nagato finished.

"So what can we do about it?" I asked, feeling even more frightened than when Koizumi stopped smiling.

"I'm not sure that there is anything we can do." Koizumi said stroking his chin. "You could possibly try and convince Ms. Suzumiya that there are more fun things to do, more things to life, but there is not proof that will work. It's all a gamble. It seems that you are the only person left that Ms. Suzumiya trusts, but every minute that trust is getting smaller as realization hits Ms. Suzumiya."

"Then I'll try, I'm not going to let you guys suffer just because Haruhi is getting a taste of reality," I said, determined.

Haruhi was becoming annoying, even more so than normal. She had not been happy with the reality she had, so she made a new one in which espers, time travelers, and aliens exist. Now, once she's made all these things the new reality, she was going to realize that none of this could ever possibly happen? It was all too confusing to wrap my brain around.

"I've got to go, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Then we'll try and get Haruhi back to normal." Wow, I never thought I'd be saying that.

_So now you're going to go try and make a psycho girl that just went into a depression beleive that espers, aliens, time travelers, etc. are possible and that life can really be pure fun,_ I thought to myself. _because that's what aaaallll the normal kids are doing nowadays._ Oh face i Kyon, you're not a normal kid.

**I hope you liked it! Sorry if Haruhi seems kind of OOC, but I wanted to kind of spice things up(: Oh and yeah, I don't like using correct stuff in my authers notes just because, well, I'm kind of lazy(; anywho, r/r!:D**

**~TwistPop~ rawrr(:**


	3. DeFormed

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

** Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I have noticed that, yeah, I do sloppy in my author's notes. I'm going to start working on that. Thank you all for the helpful things you have said in your reviews, they have really helped me realize my mistakes and try to fix them. I hope you like this chapter!(: **

As I trudged up to the school, I couldn't help but feel like something was going to happen. I was in a depressed state, and something told me that this wasn't me. At first I thought it was my heart, but then I was reminded by my brain that hearts can't talk or tell you things. That is why I kept walking in silence up the mountain to my high school. My prison.

When I came up to the steps, I saw Mikuru talking to some of her friends as they were trudging up the steep incline that we like to call a flight of stairs. I felt the urge to run over to her and say the plans that I had for the SOS Brigade that day, but fought it when I realized that she would probably end up crying, and Kyon would jump out on a limb to save her.

I dug my nails in to my now clenched fist. Now that he didn't have to worry about me anymore, he'd probably go running into her arms like a puppy, and forget all about me. Not that I care.

_Who are you kidding, Haruhi? You do care!_ screamed a voice from inside my head, but I ignored it and kept on walking.

When I entered the classroom I kept my eyes fixed to the ground. I wasn't going to look up into Kyon's perfect face and stare into his perfect eyes. I wasn't going to sit down and continue the meaningless chatter we had every morning before homeroom like we always did. I wasn't going to pretend like nothing had happened to me.

I strode silently to my seat and looked out the window. I tried to think about what it would be like to be a bird, and to fly like there was no tomorrow, but I stopped myself and decided to think about normal things.

A voice like something of an angel interrupted my thoughts and i snapped out of my reverie to see Kyon's glistening face. I sighed. How would I ever get over him?

"What are your plans for the SOS Brigade today?" Kyon asked in a casual tone. So he thought I was just going to get over the fact that there was nothing to do and be over it like some kind of an idiot? Well I'd show him.

"Nothing," I answered expressionless. I tried to sound like Yuki, feeling nothing, no emotion etched in my features. I could've sworn I blushed, though.

"Really? You've thought of nothing? Well then, today ought to be interesting." He made it sound like he didn't even care! Like I was just being arrogant and like I wasn't serious.

"I am officially de-forming the SOS Brigade," I said, trying hard not to show the hurt I was feeling.

_This is all you've worked for!_ Came that voice inside my head again. Damn, that was annoying.

_What's the point? _I yelled back at the voice.

"Why?" Kyon asked, not sounding as surprised as I'd hoped.

"Because what's the point of making everything fun if you run out of fun?" I explained. Why do I have to spell everything out for this kid?

"What do you mean 'run out of fun'?" he asked.

I sighed. He just wasn't getting it. "Sooner or later, we will run out of fun things to do. Yesterday, I couldn't come up with anything fun to do, so I gave up."

"You've invested so much time and work into this club, why would you give up when things get tough?" Kyon inquired. I huffed. He was making things difficult.

"Usually when you can't think of anything to do, you think outside the box. Well always think outside the box, but there's only so much space outside of the box, you know? I think we've filled up our space." I crossed my arms.

"Well then why don't you think inside the box?" he suggested.

"Because, Kyon," I said not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice. "that would be going against what the SOS Brigade stands for! The inside of the box isn't as appealing or fun as the outside."

"Listen, Haruhi, I know sometimes you're not going to know what to do all the time, but trust me, in the short time that the SOS Brigade has been formed, you couldn't have done all of the fun and exciting things the world has to offer."

"Think like that all you wan't, Kyon, but I'm convinced and there isn't anything you can do about it." My expression showed that I meant it.

Suddenly, Kyon leaned in, his lips puckered, and I knew what he was trying to do.

"You don't like me, Kyon!" I yelled. "The only reason you're doing this is for your benefit, not because you care, and not because of me! Well it's not going to work. I'm through with you and everyone esle in this school!"

Kyon just stared at me, eyes wide, mouth open. I smiled a milicious, victorious smile. I had won. The SOS Brigade was officially over.

**I hope you liked it! I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I wanted to get across the fact that Kyon couldn't just kiss her and she would get over it. I hope the next chapter will be more appealing to you. (: r/r!**


	4. SOS

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

** Thank you all for the reviews! They really made me smile(: I hope that I can update even when school starts back.(I live in Georgia where we got hit by massive tornados that's why I'm still out if you're wondering lol). Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Throughout class that day, I was lost in thought. I didn't pay attention to what our teacher was saying, not that I cared anyway. I was too busy thinking about the things that Haruhi had said.

Of course I knew that sooner or later kissing her wasn't going to work. I figured she was smart enough to realize that just because I kissed her when the world was beginning to crumble didn't mean I actually _liked_ her. All the same I was kind of hoping she'd figure it out a little later...

During lunch I was trying to figure out where I'd be going considering nobody was going to be in the clubroom that day. That's when I got a note-probably from Nagato- saying that all the members, except Haruhi, would be meeting in the clubroom.

I strode down the halls trying as hard as I could not to make a sound, for fear of Haruhi wondering what we were up to. She may have decided to give up, but she was still curious little weird Haruhi.

I knocked on the clubroom door, only to remember that I no longer needed to because Haruhi wasn't going to be stripping Ms. Asahina today. Damn, I was going to miss that.

"Come in!" came Ms. Asahina's voice, not as whispy and cheerful as normal though...

I walked into the clubroom and sat in my usual seat. I looked around to see that everyone else was already there. Asahina had a pointer in her hand, and was standing next to a covered up white board. She looked like one of thos business women about to give a presentation.

So cute.

"Now that we are all present," she began, brushing a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ears. "We may begin. Yuki," she nodded, and the lights dimmed.

"We, the SOS Brigade are starting the operation SOS! Save our Suzumiya!" Asahina said in a take-charge kind of way. It was so cute how she tried to be all powerful.

"Now, first, I am going to announce our leading man for the job, Kyon!" She shouted writing a scribbly version of my name on the whiteboard. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this...

I raised my hand. "What exactly will the 'leading man' be doing?" I asked.

"I will tell you when we reach that point in the presentation," Asahina said, flashing me one of her cutest smiles. I lowered my hand. I can't argue with that.

"Now, our backup will be Itsuki Koizumi, just incase," she said. Incase of what?

"Yuki will be observing, as usual, and I will be the sacrifice." Okay now I'm really scared.

"Now, here's the plan," Koizumi said standing up, as Ms. Asahina sat down. "Kyon, as our leading man, you will be with Haruhi at all times. Let her regain the trust that you two once had. Then, see what she's thinking, why she's given up so easily-"

"She told me," I cut in. "She thinks that the world has run out of fun."

"Yes, I am aware of what she told you, but as of now, we feel that there is some other reason. Ms. Suzumiya is just too smart to think that there are no more fun things to do. If you can regain her trust, then we can almost be sure that she will open up what she is really feeling towards you," Koizumi explained, that creepy smile still plastered on his face. This was beginning to sound crazy, then again, I'd experienced crazier things.

"If you're so sure everything will go smoothly, why do you need a backup?" I asked. If something was going to go wrong and potentially life threatening, I wanted out.

"I think it'd be best we not tell you, but trust me, it's nothing that could hurt you."

"Fine," I gave in. As long as it didn't hurt, I guess I was okay with it. Hopefully there would be no mental trauma.

"Ms. Nagato will be observing from afar as always, and giving us the calculations of data explosions from the Entity as well," Koizumi said. I figured that much from Nagato. My real problem was what the hell would Asahina be sacrificing?

"As for Ms. Asahina, you will be kind of like a back-up as well. If Ms. Suzumiya is feeling a little like her old self, then you will encourage her to do...erm...what she usually does with you," Koizumi said smiling still.

No. No way. No way was I doing this . Ms. Asahina was finally at peace! She wasn't being tortured anymore...but she was going to lose her time traveling whatcha-makolit.  
>"Fine," I sighed. This was better than letting everyone suffer just because I was being a jerk...<p>

Oh crap...now I was thinking rationally...we have to get Harhuhi back now!


	5. Friends

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I don't have much to say in this author's note...so here is the one thing I'm sure you have probably noticed. In the other chapters I forgot a disclaimer! In this one though, I have put a very flashy, visible disclaimer(; Enjoy the chapter!**

I walked with my head down and mouth closed to my classroom. My shoes were the only things that were making a sound. _Tap, Tap, Tap._ I was listening to their never ending beat because I was bored. I knew I could do something about it, but decided against it because I would find myself in the same situation I was in today: bored.

As I _tap, tap, taped _over to my windowseat, I regretted lifting my head. There he was, shining brightly like a star. Kyon had overwelmed my world when I had had the SOS Brigade, but now this was about the only time I saw him.

I felt my heart leap when he opened his mouth as I sat down, but kept my face hard, daring him to speak.

"Haruhi," his voice was soft, but still sounded like an angel crying out my name. I sighed.

"What, and if it's about the SOS Brigade, I'm not talking to you about it." I put my head on my desk. This was all so depressing, but I knew that I was not hurting the members as much now as I had been when they were a part of the SOS Brigade.

"No, it's not about that," he paused. "It's about us, us just being f-friends." He gulped.

I wasn't sure what angle he was coming from, but I was sure that this was just a hoax to get me to come back. But the way he said it...it just made my heart melt. I decided that I was going to accept his offer, only so that I could be with him until it got to the point where it made me sick, that way I would never care about him again. After all, he didn't give a rat's ass about me.

"Fine, Kyon, I'll play your silly little game, but If anything starts getting to the point where I'm even thinking about considering coming back to the SOS Brigade, we're done, okay?" I wondered if he would back out as soon as he knew that his plan wouldn't work.

Kyon stood his ground. "Okay, I get it. No mentioning the SOS Brigade."

I was puzzled. Was he really wanting to be friends with me, or just wanted to get back to seeing Mikuru in a maid or whatever outfit? I couldn't be sure, because he wasn't being obvious about what was on his mind like he usually was, which puzzled me further.

"So, whatcha been doing at lunch lately?" I asked, truly curious. I hadn't seen him around at lunch, and I was wondering if he had already found something else to do without me or was just being sneaky.

"Not much, but yesterday I talked with the other members about what we were going to do now that the Brigade is over." It sounded true...but it felt like he was still hiding his true emotions from me.

Oh dammit, Haruhi! Quit being so skeptical and just let loose! You finally have a friend, don't blow it you idiot!

_Okay, geez..._ I argued with myself, but I was right. I was going to have to stop listening to my head and start listening to my heart.

_The only problem is, that your heart will tell you to go back to the SOS Brigade. _Okay well maybe I wouldn't listen to _that_ part of my heart.

"Well it's a good thing that we're friends now because I've been pretty bored at lunchtime," I laughed. He was probably thinking something along the lines of: Well then why did you leave the SOS Brigade?

Kyon just didn't understand...hey, I didn't even understand. At first it felt like that there was just nothing else to do, but then there was another part of me that said it was something else. Oh well, I had a friend now. That was all I needed.

"Yeah, well I'm glad we're friends." Kyon said and then turned around preparing to listen to our teacher.

_Yeah, _I thought. _Friends._ The word sounded so right.

** Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but I really had to get the disclaimer up! r/r!(:**


	6. Lunch

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

**Hello! Sorry it's taken me a few days to get this up...I had a mothers' day dinner to go to, and a lot of other stuff I was doing, so I haven't had much time to work on this story... If you want to suggest your ideas for the story, then please leave a review!:D Enjoy!**

I was having a dillema. I couldn't decide where to eat at lunch. I was sure the SOS Brigade would be waiting on me in the clubroom, but I couldn't help thinking that Haruhi would want me to be with her.

I wasn't completley sure on that idea, but as I looked over to where Haruhi was sitting, I noticed that she was all alone. I figured she would have people jumping over all kinds of obsticles to sit with her. Then I remembered that she was the class weirdo. That's why I wondered if I should sit with her or not because she looked pretty lonely.

I decided against sitting with Haruhi and headed over to the clubroom. I thought that they probably needed me more than she did, with the Save Our Suzumiya operation and all. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm just going to see that beautiful angel Asahina.

As I entered the room, I waited for Ms. Asahina's sweet voice to fill the air. When it didn't, I looked around only to find that Nagato was the only person in the room.

I sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"At lunch," came Nagato's airy reply.

"Wh-why aren't they here?" I asked.

"If you paid any attention to the schedule," Nagato said pointing to the peice of cardboard hung on the wall that clearly read**: Schedule:**. "you would notice that meetings are on Fridays only. The operation is in effect, so they are leaving you this time to regain your trust with Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Then why are you here?" I didn't know whether or not Nagato ever left the clubroom, but if she was observing Haruhi, shouldn't she be somewhere gazing at Haruhi from afar?

"Males' attention spans are usually cut short when an attractive girl like Mikuru Asahina is present, so I knew that you would be back here at lunchtime."

"Oh." Was I really that obvious? I really need to stop my inner monologuing to whipe the drool off of my chin.

"I guess I'll...just go sit by...Haruhi then," I said and gulped. I really didn't feel like suffering through lunch with Haruhi Suzumiya. She had already made my life a living hell, yet I was going to go and sit with her at lunch.

...

I sat down next to Haruhi as quietly as possible, hoping that I wouldn't disturb her daydreaming and have her notice me. When she turned her head at the squeak of my chair, I groaned (in my head of course) in failure.

"You know, just because we're 'friends' now, doesn't mean you have to spend a lot of time with me or anything. I know how much you dislike it," Haruhi said, face with no expression. She was probably trying to be like Nagato and show no emotion.

"If I disliked it, why would I want to be friends with you? And don't friends hang out on a regular basis?" I countered.

" I dunno...it's just I know you have way more friends than just me, and it seems like you'd rather be with them," she said turning her head to look outside the window.

"I saw you sitting by youself-"

Haruhi cut me off. "So you sat with me because you felt sorry for me?" Haruhi yelled. "I don't need your pity..." she said softly while standing up, and walking away.

I sat there, stunned. I figured me sitting with her at all would lift her spirits. Usually, me even caring about something that the SOS Brigade did would get her in a good mood. This was different. No, Haruhi was different.

She had finally gotten over me.

"Haruhi! Wait!" I called, standing up from my chair as well. Too late. Haruhi had already bulldozed her way into the hallway.

I followed her. "Haruhi!"

She turned on her heel. "What, Kyon? What could it possibly be now?" She pursed her lips, her eyebrows furrowed, in an irritated, angry sort of way.

"I didn't sit with you because I felt sorry for you," I said.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you do it? Give me one good reason why I should beleive you." She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I sat with you, because I thought that all of the kids in class would be racing towards you, wanting to sit next to you, wanting to talk to you, like you were some kind of celebrity, and I wanted to be the first one in line to sit with Haruhi Suzumiya." Yeah, cheesy, right? I figured Haruhi would like that sort of thing, though...if she was one of those die-hard chick-flick fans.

She stood there, mouth formed into a tiny little O, with every inch of anger whiped away from her face. Thank God it had worked.

"I-I'm...I've got to go to the bathroom..." she said and raced off. "Oh, and Kyon," she called back. "Wait for me."

**I hope you liked it! It was really fun making this chapter, I don't know why. It's not really special I just kind of liked it(: r/r!**


	7. A New Beginning

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a while to get this up, but I'm actually working on my own story, so it's taken me a while to get back to this. Plus, I have tons of poem and literature crap to do for English class, so that's taken up a lot of my time as well. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter!**

I ran into the bathroom during our school's lunch period. What Kyon had just said made me really wonder if he did care about me. I was so confused. Usually he hated spending time with me, and now he wanted to be the one to eat lunch with me? What was wrong with him?

_Don't pretend you don't like it..._went that voice in my head again.

It was true. I did like it. My feelings for Kyon weren't gone, I had just burried them. What he had just said had dug them back up again. Nomatter how hard I tried, I couldn't just forget about Kyon.

Then I got to thinking...he doesn't really care. He never has. He's only trying to get you back into the SOS Brigade to drool over all the other girls that are as cute as Mikuru. I should've never found her! Now he's in love with her and not me...oh...he would never be in love with me even if Mikuru wasn't a part of the SOS Brigade.

Maybe this is all part of our newfound friendship. Maybe he does care, just not in the way I wanted him to. I guess I could be okay with that.

I ran out of the bathroom and back to our table. When I saw Kyon, looking dashing as ever, my stomach flipped. Not in the throw-up nasty kind of way, but in that way when you feel like the whole world stopped, and when you snap out of it, you find yourself blushing.

I sat down quickly, hoping Kyon didn't see me blushing. I slurped down my noodles waiting on him to say something, but he didn't. He just sat there, looking out the window.

"Well?" I finnally broke the silence.

"Well what?" he asked, still looking out the window.

"Well, aren't you going to start some interesting conversation? Or are you just going to sit there like some sort of retard?" I asked. I was getting angry now. I had convinced myself that he cared, and now he wasn't acting like it.

"Well, nothing much has been going on, how about you?" he asked. Still. Not. Looking.

"You know what, that speech you gave was awfully nice, but terribly fake," I said standing up.

"Wha-"

"No. Don't waste your breath. It's obvious that you don't want to be here. With me anyway, so I'll just leave. You know, you had me going there. I actually thought you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. You're so freaking bipolar." I started walking away.

Kyon's chair didn't screech like he was getting up, which surprised me. He usually tries so hard. I guess this was telling me that he really didn't care. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I tried to keep them from pouring out.

The tears were bigger now, and I ran out to the track, hoping nobody would be there so I could give in to the tears. When I reached the track, I sat down on the bleachers and cried. I hadn't cried since the day I gave up the SOS Brigade, and now all my feelings were pouring out.

I gasped at the sound of footsteps behind me, and looked up to see Koizumi's face, concern etched in his features.

"What's wrong, Ms. Suzumiya?" Koizumi asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Nothing," I said, but I knew that he would press on.

I was right. "Well, you're crying, so I'm guessing that something's wrong." He waited.

"It's Kyon," I whispered. "He came up to me the other day, and asked to be friends, and I said sure, hoping that I could let go of...my feelings for him. Today he sat with me at lunch, and I thought it was just because he pitied me, then he convinced me that he cared, and then he just didn't."

"So you want him to care about you?"

"Yes, of course! I'm not sure, but I think that's why I stopped the SOS Brigade, because I know that he doesn't care, and I don't think he ever will." I was pouring my hear out to him. I guess because I thought that he could keep a secret, and he was a really good listener.

"Haruhi, you can't make somebody care for you. Sometimes, people just don't feel the same. It's a good thing to move on. And just because he doesn't like you, doesn't mean you have to give up."

"But he's the reason I started the SOS Brigade! He was the only person who talked to me and understood! Now I realize that was all a joke. He didn't care for me, he didn't even like me as a friend. That's why I stopped the SOS Brigade; so I wouldn't have it rubbed in my face every day." I confessed. I hadn't ever thought this way before, but it felt like the truth. It felt like a big weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

"In that case, I understand. You shouldn't have to go through that every day. I hope I helped you to get that off your chest, though. Well, I guess this is goodbye." He smiled and walked away.

I couldn't beleive it! Koizumi had just told me to give up! He just told me it was okay! I was awestruck, but also happy that he wasn't pressuring me to be a part of the SOS Brigade. Maybe this is what I needed. A new beginning.

**Hope you liked it! r/r(:**


	8. A New Beginning Part Two

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

** Hello all! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I've been watching lots of anime lately, and I've kind of been hooked and not had time to write.(lol) Yeah, stuff like Death Note and Vampire Knight where it's hard to break away from. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.(:**

_Great. A meeting. On Thursday. So much for sticking to the schedule._ I thought, walking down the hall towards the clubroom.

Koizumi had called an urgent SOS meeting and I was pissed. One reason, because when I was there, no-one bothered to show up, but when Koizumi snaps his perfect little fingers and smiles like a complete stalker, everyone (including Ms. Asahina.) shows up.

When I opened the door, I was bombarded by the SOS Brigade telling me to sit down, with the exception of Nagato.

"We have a predicament on our hands!" Asahina shouted in that cute little voice of hers.

She paused before continuing, "Koizumi will now be stepping in for Kyon!"

"Wait...what? You're not even going to tell us what the 'alleged' predicament is? And why is Koizumi stepping in for me? I haven't even done anything yet!" I protested.

"That's exactly why I'm going to step in for you," Koizumi interrupted. "You _haven't _done anything, so I will." He smiled and sat back down.

"Maybe you espers don't know this, but it takes time to get 'close' to someone-"

"Not Ms. Suzumiya. If I remember correctly, the first day that you talked to her was when the bond between you started forming. It was only a matter of days before she trusted you completely, am I right?" Koizumi's smile dropped.

"Whe- bu- ughh..." I hated to admit it, but he was right. I hadn't done anything.

"Well, could you at least give me a little more time?" I asked. I didn't know why I was pleading like this, I mean, usually I was happy to have someone else deal with Haruhi. I guess I just didn't want to look like I couldn't handle an easy task in front of Asahina.

"I-" Asahina and Koizumi both said in unison, but it was Koizumi that kept talking after Asahina shut her mouth. "I'm sorry, but Ms. Suzumiya has already given up on you even trying to be friends. She's convinced that you just don't care, and frankly, I don't blame her."

I felt my face getting hot. I expected this kind of talk from Haruhi, but from Koizumi? I never thought I'd see the day. "Well I'm trying to help you guys, aren't I? I'm doing this for you? Isn't that enough?"

"You're not doing this for us, you're not even doing it because you like us. You're doing it for _you._" Koizumi stood up. "This has only ever been for your benefit, and I don't know about you guys," he guestured towards Asahina and Nagato. "but I'm tired of pretending that it doesn't bother me. Maybe next time you could at least pretend to care about someone besides yourself." Koizumi walked out of the clubroom, calmly and quietly, without a single smile or twitch on his lips.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

As I sat in my bed at home, I thought about what Koizumi had said earlier. It made me feel...guilty. I guess I never really had thought that I was selfish.

Of course it was probably because of Haruhi's idiocy that lead to it...or my lack of interest in whatever we were doing.

_Wait a minute! I do care! I care very deeply for Ms. Asahina_. I crossed my arms at the thought.

_No...you just like her looks...and her sweetness...and her cute little way that she is always nice to everyone...but that's caring, right?_

I thought some more._ Would I really do anything for Ms. Asahina's sake? Even if I myself could be hurt in the process? Just for her well-being?_ Hmm...probably not.

_Then that's not caring._ I shuddered at the thought.

Could I, Kyon, be selfish? It was such an interesting idea. I thought that just because I'd done all this stuff for Haruhi that I had cared and had been very generous with my time, but I guess that's not the way the world sees it. I only did that stuff, because I didn't want to have to deal with the consequences that would come from not doing it, but is that selfishness?

I had been taught that you did good things if you didn't want to face the consequences, but if that's for our own benefit, isn't that selfisheness? Then, not doing good things just because you don't feel like dealing with it, and then that's for you're own benefit, isn't that selfishness too? I guess either way you look at it it could be considered selfish.

Suddenly, I had an apiphany. _When it becomes unselfish it's because you're doing what you know is right. _

I made a promise to myself that right then and there, I would not be selfish anymore. I would do what I knew was right, not just for my benefit, but for what I knew that I stood for. So, it is that I, Kyon, would not be selfish any longer.

_Oh lord, Kyon, what have you gotten yourself into?_

**Okay, so sorry it took so long to get this up**, **but I hope you like it!**


	9. Meeting

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

** Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I know that Kyon seemed a little OOC in the last chapter, but I always thought that while reading the novels, that Kyon was so annoying how he ranted on about how Haruhi was terrible, but he was no better! Lol! So that's why I kind of tried to make him turn over a new leaf. Yeah, so thanks and I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and yes, it is in Kyon's POV this chapter because I have an idea for it, which can only be in Kyon's POV to work.(:**

I jumped out of bed the next morning and threw on my uniform, hoping to get to school as early as possible. I have this theory that if you get to school earlier than usual, the whole day seems to go by quicker. I don't know, it just feels that way to me.

When I finally did get to school, I impatiently tapped my pencil against the corner of my desk, annoyed at how long our teacher's lecture was lasting. I was excited for lunch because today was Friday, and that meant a club meeting. I was going to get back into this thing. Maybe Koizumi thought I was selfish, but I'd show him! I could be just as caring as he was, which, come to think of it, how did we know he even cared? Oh well, that was for a different day.

Eventually, lunch rolled around, and I speedily walked all the way to the clubroom. As I slung the door open, I was shocked to see only Nagato, sitting in her usual spot, reading another book.

I didn't even need to ask. I knew that everyone else hadn't come because they thought just because we had that urgent meeting yesterday, that they could just blow off the schedule.

_ Noooooo way. They can't just skip! It's on the schedule!_ I thought as I raced to each of the other members' classes.

As I dragged Asahina out of her class, I felt like I was having dejavu. Of course, Haruhi. I was probably just thinking of how she used to always drag Asahina around while she was wailing. Thankfully, she came quietly with me taking her out.

Next came Koizumi. I expected him to be a little difficult, for some reason I'm not sure of. I guess I just figured he wouldn't want to really talk to me do to his little outburst. Still, he wasn't that bad.

"Why do we have to go to the clubroom?"

"It's Friday, of course! On the schedule it said that on every Friday we have meetings, so, I am going to follow the rules, and so will you," I answered Ms. Asahina and Koizumi's question.

I was really gleeful today...it was kind of scary...but I sort of liked this feeling of refreshment. A feeling of a brand new start. Of course I would still be my overly-dashing self, just better.

When we entered the clubroom I sat everyone down and stood up at the front of the room. When everyone was seated and all eyes were on me,(with the exception of Nagato) I began to speak.

"I would like to take over as our leading man again." I smiled a genuine smile and waited. I figured that Koizumi would object, but that wasn't the case.

"Okay." Koizumi agreed, and Asahina nodded her head.

My mouth dropped wide open. "Wha- Aren't you going to object and make me go into some long, inspirational speech about the life changing experience that occurred inside my heart that could possibly win an award one day?"

"Actually, no. I knew that once you were dragging me out of my class that you were...shall I say, different. That's all the proof I need to be sure you've somewhat changed your outlook on things." Koizumi smiled. I don't know why, but that smile that usually freaks me out had me smiling too.

"Will that be all then?" Koizumi inquired.

"Yeah, becuase I told my friends that I would sit with them at lunch today," Asahina said twirling her auburn hair around her finger.

"Uhh...yes...I guess that's all," I said.

When I went back to my class for lunch, I couldn't help but feel happy. It hadn't gone as I had expected, but it actually went better. I had gotten through to everyone so easily. If only Haruhi would be that easy.

** Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was at a girls' weekend without a computer, so I couldn't exactly work on the chapter. That's why I cut it a little short. Anways, I hope you liked it!(: r/r**


	10. Smiling

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

** Hello! Once again, thank you guys for all of the reviews! There are a few things that I would like to say though. (1) I am terribly sorry if the characters are seeming a little wishy-washy. I'm trying to make them kind of grow, and hopefully you'll see when the story really unravels. (2) A reply to one of the reviews: I'm not suggesting that Haruhi is a piece of mashineryor anything like that, I'm merely saying that the boys are regaining her trust and trying to get her back into the SOS Brigade. So, they're not trying to be Haruhi's 'boyfriend' because that would be totally OOC for Koizumi, I'd like to think of them more as being her friend. Hopefully that answered some of the questions! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and I'll try to make this one a little longer.(; **

On Monday, I was sitting in class, not bothering to listen to the teacher, and pondering over what Koizumi had said. It was kind of strange to me. I figured that he would be bending over all obsticles to get me to come back, but he wasn't. And no, I wasn't still wondering about what he had said last week...well sort of.

Over the weekend, I had been thinking that Koizumi was trying to get me to come back by saying that. I thought that once I was back at school, that he would come running towards me begging that I go back to the SOS Brigade, but that wasn't the case.

He hadn't done anything to win me back! In fact, nobody had! I wasn't sure what they were doing, but what I was sure of, was that they wanted me back. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Why do you always think that people are working at some angle to get to you?"

My head snapped at the sound of Kyon's voice. Had I been saying that aloud the whole time?

"What are you talking about, Kyon?" I spat.

"I can tell that you were thinking hard about something, and that usually means you have an idea, but since you aren't a part of the SOS Brigade anymore, I would assume that it's because you think that we're working against you."

Had I really become that predictable? I shook it off and tried to change the subject. "Why are you even talking to me, Kyon? I thought that I had clarified that we weren't friends anymore."

"Because I wanted to apologize," Kyon said, his eyes earnest.

Oh, goody.

"For what?"

"For last week...lunch to be exact. I'm sorry that I made you upset. I wasn't feeling very well that day," Kyon sounded serious. He sounded as if...he was telling the truth.

"Pshh...do you really expect me to buy that? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Let's see if he can keep up his game.

"No, I don't think you're stupid at all. I just wanted us to start over, can't you forgive me?" His face was so cute...

"Well guess what Kyon, I already tried starting over with you and it didn't work out so well, did it?" That was true...but I was starting to believe him. No, don't go soft just yet.

"Like I said, I wasn't feeling so great, and I'm sorry if you don't believe me, I just wanted to let you know. But if you can't forgive me, I understand." He turned back around in his seat.

What was this? Some knew Kyon that was from a different planet? Well that would be so cool if he was...but I needed to think straight. If Kyon was really changing, and wanted to be friends, what was wrong with that? If Kyon had really been lying, I would've seen it in his face, plus, he would've kept pushing me.

"Kyon," I whispered as the teacher started eyeing us. "I'd like that. To start over."

"Great," he whispered back. I could've sworn I saw that adorable little smile of his.

Okay Kyon, I'll play your little game, but one slip up, and it's bye-bye. Yeah, that's right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey, Haruhi!" Kyon shouted for me as I started home from school. I turned around and he raced up beside me.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever."

For a little while it was silent. I guess we didn't really have anything to talk about.

"Soooooooo," Kyon finally brok the silence, but it still didn't strike any real meaningful conversation.

I decided to ask a question that had been on my mind for a while now. "Kyon, where have you been going at lunch? I mean, I've never seen you with anybody in our class, and you're always running off."

"Actually, I've been with the former members of the SOS Brigade." I knew it. He must've seen the look on my face because he quickly added, "You know, they've turned out to be really good friends of mine even though we're no longer a part of the SOS Brigade." 

Hmmmph. "How are they?" I asked. I was actually a little curious at how their lives were without me.

"Good. Koizumi still smiles like a complete stalker-" To this, I couldn't help but laugh. When I did, Kyon smiled, and that made me smile, on the inside of course. "And Asahina, well, she doesn't squeal as much, but she's still a really good maid. And Nagato, well, stuck in a book as usual."

"Ha, I figured as much." I smiled again. What was it about Kyon that made me so happy?

"Yeah, she doesn't do much, does she?"

Then the gears started to turn. "Hey! We've got to get that girl to do something! I mean, seriously! If she doesn't get active, she'll get fat, and plus, those books she reads are so boring, they'll just rot her brain...

"Hey, how about she could be a cheerleader? I mean, she's no comparison to Mikuru, but when it comes down to it, she's a total cutie!" I smiled and grabbed hold of Kyon's arm.

My smile dropped. "Oh, nevermind. It wouldn't be right. I mean, Yuki doesn't even like me...I've always made her do stupid things. I'm sure she would hate it if I stepped back into her life."

"Hey, I thought it was a great idea. And I know for a fact that Nagato likes you. It wouldn't hurt to do something fun, even just for a day, right?"

I smiled again. "You know, I might just like this friend thing." We both smiled.

My mouth has never hurt so much and felt so good.

** So that's the chapter! I hope you liked it! r/r**


	11. Author's Note Two: feel free to skip

Review Reply

(feel free to skip)

**Thanks guys for giving me that advice. I am kind of new to fanfiction, so yeah, I guess that a lot of people are mean and there's not really anything I can do about it. I was just venting. At first it was toward a specific person, but now I just want it to lean more towards just the cruel people. Anyways, yeah, I was venting, I do that alot, just because it helps me feel better. But I shouldn't have posted it, it was immature and stupid, and for that, I'm sorry that I have wasted your time.**

**Shout out to Serendipity: Yeah, I realize what you're getting at. I know you're right, and of course I'll accept you as a reviewer! Trust me, I can take something that's not the nicest, but I don't like just plain cruel. I realize that now, and sometimes I do stuff before I think which is one of my bad qualities. (lol).(You're reviews weren't offensive at all, by the way, I think you're absolutely right) Thank you for reviewing, and I hope that you can see that I don't just want praise. If I did, I know I wouldn't get any better. I just hate people who say something's terrible, but don't even give you something to make it better, you know? Oh, well, I'm rambling now. (: Bye and thanks again!**


	12. A Brilliant Scheme

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Kyon's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

** Hi, again! So, I've been thinking about Kyon lately...I'm not exactly sure of how he's going to play out...mainly because I still want him to be the lazy, funny dude he is, but I also wanted him to...well, care a little more! Haha, so...yeah, we'll just have to wait and see how it all unravels. **

** One thing I want to make clear, is that everyone is being honest in their reviews. I don't want people to hold back things because they think it will offend me and I'll blowup on you. If I did that what kind of person would I be? Ha, anywho, please, if you genuanly (eww hard spelling...) think it's bad, please tell me. My only request, that you give me some advice or examples on how to make it better. Okay, well let's get on with the story!**

The next morning, while walking up that cursed hill, something hit me like a ton of bricks. Literally, something hit me.

"Kyon!" Haruhi squealed, arms wrapped around me. All I could think was: why the sudden love?

"Ughh...Haruhi!" I pried her arms off of me. I was _not _awake this morning, and it didn't help being hit by a mass of pure energy like Haruhi.

"What? You don't like hugs? C'mon everybody needs a hug now and then!" She yelled and hugged me again. She was beginning to act like Haruhi again.

"It's just that I'm walking up the biggest hill ever and you came out of nowhere...it kind of gave me whiplash." I rubbed the back of my head. Why did mornings have to be so painful?

"Oh well, you'll get over it." Haruhi sighed and stepped up beside me.

I was wondering whether or not to ask about rejoining the SOS Brigade. I decided not to, because that might just get me back to where I started: nowhere.

"Why are you so quiet this morning? Don't you just jump out of bed excited that it's a brand new day full of new things to do?" Haruhi shouted, spreading her arms out wide.

"Unfortunately we all can't with crazy optimism like you do, Haruhi. We would eventually all lose our sanity. Since when have you had so many amazing things to do? If I remember correctly, that's why you called off the SOS Brigade." I countered. Hopefully, she wouldn't tense up about this new subject I had just dug up.

Haruhi's cheerful face melted into a pout. "I quit the SOS Brigade because there were no things to do that would come remotely close to the exciting things we used to do." She crossed her arms.

Well, according to Koizumi, that's not exactly the case. Oh, well. At least she didn't totally jump on me for even mentioning the SOS Brigade.

"I guess you're right. I mean, we would've run out of wildly weird things to do eventually."

"Hmmph," came Haruhi's muffled reply.

Did she want me to disagree and cause an argument? Maybe she was hoping for me to slip up so she would have an excuse to drop the thought of the SOS Brigade alltogether. If this was the case, I would make sure that would never happen.

When we came to the stairway leading to the front doors of the school, I stopped to huff like I did so many times after hiking up that mountain of a hill. Strangly, I didn't really feel the need to catch my breath, which puzzled me.

"What are you doing, Kyon?" Haruhi looked at me from the first step, while I was still standing there lost in my thought by the railing.

"Nothing," I shook her off. I guess talking with Haruhi has its percs.

. . . . . . . . . .

When I walked into homeroom, I was taking my time, enjoying the quietness of the classroom, when Haruhi ran up to me, and jerked my arm so hard that I was surprised it didn't just come off alltogether. Haruhi dragged me over to my desk and shoved me into it, before plopping into her own right behind me.

"I have an idea!" Haruhi squealed. My head was really starting to hurt now, what with all of the screaming.

"What would that be?" I asked. I really was interested, because it felt as if we were making progress, but I was also a little scared. I mean, you never know what Haruhi will come up with.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and..." _Oh, crap._ "we're going to make Yuki a cheerleader!" Haruhi's voice raised about ten octives when she reached the last word. It was a good thing nobody was in our class right then, because they would've suffered from terrible hearing damage.

"Well-I-I'm not exactly sure how well that's going to-"

"Oh, c'mon, Kyon! You said it yourself! Just because I'm done with the SOS Brigade doesn't mean I can't have fun every now and then! Plus, it would be like commiting a crime if we didn't, because with all that sitting and reading, our poor little Yuki would get so fat!"

"Okay, fine, but cheerleading tryouts are today. How will we get Nagato ready for that sort of thing? She can barely talk, let alone yell like some psychopathic hippy." I honestly didn't have much faith in this new project that Haruhi and I were about to take on.

"During P.E, that's when we'll practice, and don't worry! By the time I'm done with her, Yuki will be the obvious pick for the captain of the squad! Plus, our squad can deal with getting Yuki to belt out her awesome voice, but we only have to get her to do some super cool moves to actually _make_ the squad!" Haruhi's face took on that creepy smile like Koizumi is always wearing...

The only problems with her plan was:

(1) We have to actually_ do_ other things in P.E, such as what the coach says perhaps?

(2) Even _if_ we actually came across a point where we weren't running laps and had time to teach Nagato even the simplest of moves, she wouldn't budge.

"Kyon! This is a perfect plan! The coach won't care if we just finish our laps early, and then skip out on whatever dorky game he has planned, it's what I usually do." Haruhi crossed her arms.

I usually never even finish the laps within the whole class period and now she expects me to do it early? Still, I don't think Nagato will move at all. Oh well, not like there haven't been obsticles that Haruhi has magically overcome before, right? My only problem is the intense physical labor and force that I'll have to endure in this immensly insane plan.

**Okay, so there it is, and I hope that you like it! Sorry it took so long to get this up, my computer went spazzy. Oh, well. Now that it's summer, and I have no school for THREE MONTHS(woop! woop!) I'll be able to work on this a lot more. r/r**


	13. Working With Nagato

The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

Haruhi's POV

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!**

** Hey everyone! So sorry it has taken me this long to update...I have had a lot of things going on lately...so yeah. I'm working on my own manga, and so I've been kind of overwhelmed with that! Plus, I am reading the Vampire Knight manga, and I'm so freaking adicted to it...lol. I would recommend that to anyone who wants a good manga series to read(: That stuff is just awesome! I soooo hope they make a third season of the TV series...anywho, back to Haruhi!**

** "**Let's go, Yuki! Move those arms! Kick those legs! Go! Go!" I shouted at Yuki. She was standing in front of me in that cute little cheerleading outfit that I had managed to get her to put on. She had the look, if only she would just move!

Kyon was sitting down, staring at Yuki as if the whole world had stopped. "Hey! What's your problem, Kyon? Help me here!"

"Sorry...I just can't believe she's even wearing the outfit." He stood up and walked over beside me.

"I'm having a hard time coming up with a good routine for her...Do you know how many cheerleading routines there are with absoulutely no words or shouting in them?"

"Umm...lemme guess...none?" He had a blank expression on his face.

I gave him a hard gaze. "Wow. Aren't you smart," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! I was just giving an answer to your question! Why do you have to be so mean about everything?" He was acting like a child. This was so out of character for him...

"Sorry, Kyon." The words tasted like vomit in my mouth.

"Whatever...how about we just do a simple routine? It seems like every one that you're trying to make her do is one some kind of professional cheerleader would do," Kyon said.

"If the cheerleaders can do it, why can't Yuki?" I really,_ really_ wanted to get her on that squad. Mostly to prove to Kyon that when there's a will, there's a way. Or whatever that saying was.

"Well, it is Nagato we're dealing with, so, wouldn't it be more reasonable to do something fairly simple?"

"I guess you're right...but all the simple ones are the routines that have the most shouting and smiling." There was just no easy way of doing it. Either it was too hard for her body to do, or it was too peppy and cheerful.

I felt like bursting into tears at how impossible this was turning out to be, but I stayed strong and confident, for Kyon's sake. Yeah, for Kyon's sake.

"How about we just cut out the words and make her do the simple motions?" Kyon suggested.

"Oh no, that'll never work. It'll be way too simple and easy, and the judges won't pick her. We need something that pops and gets the judges attention," I said. I was _not _going to let Yuki do something amazingly simple. That just wasn't my style. I thought Kyon was aware of the by now...

"We can just add a few 'poppy' moves in the end, can't we?"

"That might actually work! It would grab the judges' attention and show that Yuki is capable of being flexible to make things work for her!" Kyon was being really creative today...

I looked through the notebook I'd made of routines that our cheerleading squad had performed throughout the years. On the sides of the page it told the ranking of the routines from easiest to hardest. I flipped through the easy ones and sighed. I just wasn't very sure about how easy was 'easy' for Yuki. She was so...unproductive.

Oh well. I picked out the easiest one I could find, and ran over to Yuki and started moving her arms around and giving her instructions.

Tryouts were right after school, and we were going to get Yuki on the squad nomatter what!

**Okay, so I was going to try and put the tryouts in here as well, but decided against it because I haven't updated in a while. So here it is! r/r**


End file.
